Fishermen, researchers, and nature watchers often wish to attract fish and other aquatic life. Various types of attractants are known, including food and/or scent-emitting devices, and devices which emit light, sounds, and/or motion which are intended to simulate prey for fish, or which are otherwise intended to attract aquatic life. Unfortunately, many such devices do not work, or work selectively: some types of aquatic life may be attracted to the devices, but others tend to be scared away owing to the unnatural appearance and/or performance of the devices.